dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 23 Pan collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 29 *Release date: 1995 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 2-packs and 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT as part 29 of the Keshi series. Each capsule had 2 to 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Pan's case, the figurine is available in multiple colors although each mold appears in a single color ranging from tan, blue, yellow, red, or green. This Pan piece portrays her with one both hands raised up as she is portrayed with a happy attitude as she comes along with Gohan and Videl as a triple attachment piece. These specific Keshi pieces in Part 29 are available in differentiating attachment order. Some pieces have Pan in the middle of the Keshi attachment while others have her on the very left. It is still the same figurine and mold aside from this very minor differential. It is also one of the only pieces to feature Pan at this young age during the end of Dragon Ball Z. *Keshi Part 30 snap figurines *Release date: 1996 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT. Each capsule had 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Pan's case, multiple coloring schemes were used. The Pan mold portrayed her standing in a basic position along with Trunks and Goku in GT. Pieces included in this set are Gohan with Videl, Emperor Pilaf with Shu and Mai, Yamcha with Bulma, Dende with Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Vegito with Super Buu (Gotenks-absorbed), Super Buu (Piccolo-absorbed), Kid Buu, Uub with Bulla and Goten, Trunks with Pan and Goku, Mr. Satan with Vegeta and Krillin for a total of 10 pieces and 24 characters in the part 30 set. *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Pan appears twice in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green or red. The mini rubber figurine comes with her hands in a fighting posture, one hand gripped by her face and blocking with the other outstretched. Her details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Pan appears twice in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green or red. The second Pan mini rubber figurine in this set portrays her with a bee outfit, the same one she is seen wearing on Beehay. She maintains one knee slightly bent as the wings and antennae add further detail to the piece. Her details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: Unknown A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Pan appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as yellow or blue. Unlike the previous Keshi set, this base set is available in yellow and blue. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands raised up in a victory declaration and she is attached to four additional Keshi pieces, 2 of which create the spaceship in GT and two other pieces showcasing Goku's face in GT and another of a Black Star Dragon Ball. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Ledgic, Don Kee, Uub, King Kai, Mr. Satan, Pan with the spaceship used during the Black Star Dragon Ball saga, Goku, 2 variants of Trunks, Super Saiyan small Goku, small Goku, adult Gohan, Goten, Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma with a wrench, Piccolo, Vegeta, and a dragon resembling Shenron for a total of 20 pieces. *Petites Boolzz Série 1-3 *Release date: 1994 This Pan figurine was included as a part of the "Petites Boolzz Série" collection offered by Bandai in 1994. It was a unique piece featuring Pan with her outfit in GT and portraying her in a combat ready stance, with both legs spread out and arms outstretched. This was the first of two Pan pieces offered in the complete "Petites Boolzz Série" collection. This specific piece was exclusive to the Series 1-3 sets. *Petites Boolzz Série 4 *Release date: 1994 This Pan figurine was included as a part of the "Petites Boolzz Série 4" collection offered by Bandai in 1994. It was a unique piece featuring Pan with her DBZ World Martial Arts Tournament clothing as she is seen in the end of the series. She is portrayed in her younger appearance with both hands gripped and her feet spread apart as she holds a smile on her face. This was the second of two Pan pieces offered in the complete "Petites Boolzz Série" collection. This specific piece was exclusive to the Series 4 set. Pieces included in this set are Pan, Uub, Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta, Goku in GT, Majin Buu, Trunks, and Goten. Banpresto DeAgostini *Dragon Ball GT Pinta Tus Personajes Favoritos *Release date: Unknown Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4 to 5 inch set of paint-able mini models comprising of approximately 12 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. The model kit paint set is entitled "Dragon Ball GT: Pinta Tus Personajes Favoritos" and each piece features additional canisters of colors that can be used to color the figurine. This Pan piece comes with yellow and white paint inside the packaging. The figure numeric was number 5 and she came standing atop a white round base. Jakks Pacific Mattel Yutaka *Miniature DBGT 5-pack set *Release date: 1996 A 5-piece miniature set encompassing characters from GT was produced by Yutaka and holds the Banpresto logo. Yutaka's 5-piece set included Uub, Goku, Trunks, Pan, and Master Roshi as they appear in Dragon Ball GT. The miniatures are scaled at the same height and shaped similar to the rubber-styled finger puppet series. Each piece is unique and highly collectible for a vintage set. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures